DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The goal of the Graduate Program in Immunology at Harvard Medical School is to recruit students of exceptional ability regardless of gender or ethnicity and provide these students with the b e st attainable training environment in which they may develop into independently thinking scientists, specializing in the field of immunology. In this context, the field of immunology is defined broadly and includes not only the strictly immunological methodologies, but also approaches such as genetics, structural and molecular biology, cell biology, tumor biology and computational biology. Ultimately this training should prepare students to apply the general principles of immunology in the field of tumor biology and tumor immunology. This goal will be accomplished through formal course work, laboratory rotations, analysis of the literature, discussions with faculty and mentored research. Students may choose from over 70 faculty for rotations and laboratory work in all major areas of immunology. Policies and guidelines for graduate work are set by the Graduate Committee, a body of senior faculty active in the field of immunology, in accordance with those of the Division of Medical Sciences. Students' progress is monitored through the administration of a comprehensive qualifying examination, comprised of an oral presentation and questioning and a written proposal. This phase of the student's training- including course work and rotations- is usually completed in the second year. Thesis research is supervised by the thesis advisor and its progress is monitored by a thesis advisory committee. The experimental component usually requires 3-4 years to complete a body of work considered adequate for a written thesis.